Wander the Zbornak
by crashzilla09
Summary: A short fanfic story. Wander gets turned into a Zbornak. How will Sylvia react?


Note: Well, here's my first Wander over Yonder short story. Hope you enjoy and I own nothing.

In Lord Hater's ship, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers have a laser machine pointing at a table with cuffs. Commander Peepers grabs a knob and sets the laser to kill.

"Is it ready, Peepers?" Lord Hater asked.

"All set, sir" Commander Peepers said.

"Excellent. Bring in the prisoner!" Lord Hater ordered.

A watchdog is seen dragging Wander. Then they set him up and cuffed him.

"Soon, my most hated enemy, will be no more and I can finally rule the galaxy!" Lord Hater said.

Sylvia is seen in a cage just waking up.

"What happened?" Sylvia asked as she rubbed her head.

She looked around and found out her star nomad friend is nowhere to be seen.

"Wander?" Sylvia asked as she looks around.

She then looks out of her cage and sees a big laser. And not only that, but it was also pointing at her star nomad friend, Wander.

"Would you like to do the honors, sir?" Commander Peepers asked.

"Of course, you fool!" Lord Hater said as he moved in front of the controls and sent Commander Peepers flying.

Lord Hater then set up the laser to fire when the clock timed out.

"Oh no you don't!" Sylvia said.

She then stretched the bars open far enough for her to pass through.

"Peepers! You said the bars were full proof and nothing would destroy it!" Lord Hater complained.

"The guys that sold it to us said it was indestructible. They didn't say anything about it being bendable" Commander Peepers said.

"Grr! Watchdogs, attack!" Lord Hater ordered.

The watchdog charged at Sylvia and Sylvia fought them off as she approached Wander. One watchdog get knocked and lands next to the laser. He tried to get up, but he fell back down and turned a knob.

As Sylvia got closer to free Wander, she was stopped by Lord Hater.

"Now. You shall suffer a far worse fate then.." Lord Hater got interrupted when Sylvia used her cage to smash Lord Hater and used the cage as a bat to send him flying.

Lord Hater slams against a wall.

Sylvia realizes the laser was about to fire and she threw the cage at it and at the same time tried to free Wander. But the laser fired and hit Wander and Sylvia stopped as dust filled the air.

"Yes! Wander is no more!" Lord Hater said followed by a laugh.

Sylvia then grabbed the cage she threw at the laser and threw it back at Lord Hater, causing him to be smashed into another room.

Sylvia slowly approached to where Wander was.

"Wander?" Sylvia asked worried.

Then as the dust was slowly disappearing, a shadowy figure is seen. Then there was a sneeze. The sneeze cleared the dust revealing that Wander was turned into a male Zbornak while the hat remained unchanged.

"Wow that's dusty. Hey, Sylvia!" Wander said.

"Wander.. but.. but how..?" Sylvia said trying to piece together on what just happened.

"But how.. what?" Wander asked.

"You.. you're a Zbornak" Sylvia said.

"Me? Pff. Don't be silly. I'm not a.." Wander was saying as Sylvia pulled out a mirror and showed him.

"Whoa. I'm a Zbornak. This is.. amazing! Just think about what we can do!" Wander said with glee.

"Wander, this is serious. You could be like this for the rest of your life, because I destroyed the laser in an attempt to rescue you. Come on, let's hit the road before more watchdogs come" Sylvia said.

"Right behind you" Wander said.

They got the Orbal Juice from the hat and made an orbal bubble and left the ship.

Soon enough, they find a planet that seems to be peaceful enough to stay for a while. So, the approached the planet and landed.

"Well, at least we got away" Wander said.

"Yeah. Listen, this change may be risky. I don't do well around male Zbornaks. I get.. well.." Sylvia said.

She then spots a harmless fly flying near him.

"You get.. what?" Wander asked.

"Get away from him!" Sylvia shouted and smashed the fly.

Wander just stood, speechless.

Sylvia snapped out of it and realized what she did.

"Oh no.. See? I get protective when around a male Zbornak that I.. like.." Sylvia said.

"You.. like me?" Wander asked.

"It.. well.. I guess.. I guess it's an instinct kind of thing" Sylvia said kind of embarrassed.

"Oh.. Well I.. don't know how to react to that" Wander said.

"I guess it doesn't matter now" Sylvia said.

Sylvia turned around and sighed.

"I just.. don't want to ruin what we already have" Sylvia said with her head hanging in sadness.

Wander stood and pondered for a while.

"Well, on the one hand, we can try to find another way to turn me back. On the other hand, I just stay like this and we'll see where it goes" Wander said.

Sylvia remained silent as she was still lost in her thoughts.

"Tell you what, Sylvia. We'll have a race. If I win, we'll search for a way to turn me back. If you win, you can teach me on how to be a Zbornak and.. maybe discover something. What do you say?" Wander asked.

"You know how I get with competition" Sylvia said.

"Aw, Sylvia. It's only for fun. Besides, you've got nothing to loose. We'll still be together either way" Wander said.

Sylvia gave it some thought. A race to determine whether or not to change Wander back? Does she even want him to change back or stay the way he is now? She never had this kind of problem before. Can this be a chance to be something more? And if they did become something more, will it still hold? She never wanted anything come between him and her. Even just as friends.

If they stay as friends, everything will go back to the way it was.

If they are more, will they still be able to travel? Most likely. But even then, there will be a price. Lord hater would most likely try to capture Wander in order for her to be caught with him. However, they can still outsmart Lord Hater like they did numerous times before. But what if someone greater and even smarter comes around and captures them? What then? All of these thoughts made it very hard to decide.

There's only one way to determine what their future should be.

"Have you decided, Sylvia?" Wander asked.

Sylvia turns to him and took a breath.

"Let's race!" Sylvia said in an upbeat tone.

They drew a line in the dirt and pulled out some flags from Wander's hat. When they got the line finished, they got behind the line and got ready to race.

"Let the best Zbornak win" Wander said sticking out his hand.

"Right back at you, pal" Sylvia said taking the hand and shaking it.

"Count down together?" Wander asked.

"Let's" Sylvia said.

"Three, two, one, go!" the said in unison and took off.

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to let you guys decide the ending. Should Wander win and they still be friends or should Sylvia win and Wander stays the same and having a chance for them to be more than friends? There's no wrong answer here. So, leave in the review on what you think should happen. Or if you want me to I can write both endings. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya around.


End file.
